Counting Stars
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Sequel to Roots Before Branches - Following the boys as they follow their dreams in New York and Vancouver, with a few bumps in the road, will the boys be able to keep together and have eachothers backs?


**Hey!**

**Here is the squeal to **_Roots Before Branches_

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**~Vancouver~**

"I don't want to go back" Will sighed leaning against his husband as they sat on a snowy hill.

"Neither do I" Sonny looked at the piece of land that they now call home "We'll be back soon to sort out building the place"

"I can't wait" Will smiled.

"I promise that we'll be sitting back here in a few months time watching our dream come true" Sonny looked at him.

Will turned slightly and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Sonny smiled standing up and wiped the snow off his jeans then held out his hand "Come on"

Will sighed taking his hand and he got pulled up "Where?"

"Back to hotel for our last night and to pack"

"Sonny" Will glared at him "You said you did that this morning"

"I didn't say anything" Sonny winked before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>~New York~<strong>

"Sonny just texted saying they're on the way" Blaine grinned walking into his cousin's apartment.

"Shouldn't we disappear and leave them alone while they settled in" Rachel looked at them "It's their first night back as a married couple"

"We've had a month of alone time" Will grinned from the doorway.

"Uncle Will!" Zara squealed running over and jumped into his arms "Missed you"

"I've missed you too sweetness" He kissed her cheek and placed her back on the floor.

"Where's Sonny?" Kurt looked at him.

"I'm certain this is heavier than the one we took" Sonny groaned pulling in their suitcase.

"That's because there's presents" Will smiled.

"Presents!" Millie and Zara squealed.

"Why don't you two go and unpack" Rachel smiled "We'll get drinks ready"

"Sound like a plan" Sonny grinned walking through the apartment.

"No Jackson!" Will shaked his head following him.

"Keep it down guys, little people in the room!" Finn smirked.

* * *

><p>"So, how was the honeymoon?" Kurt looked at the newlyweds.<p>

"Amazing" Will smiled leaning against his husband "Snowboarding and watching two left feet fall over all the time"

"I wasn't that bad as you when we went ice skating" Sonny nudged him.

"We'll have to have a big family holiday there" Rachel grinned and looked at the couple to see their faces "What?"

"How about we give you your presents" Sonny quickly stood up and gave each of them a box then sat back down.

"Now open them" Will took his husband's hand and squeezed it.

"Cowboy hat?" Blaine looked at it confused.

"Ye ha!" Millie giggled putting the hat on making the adults laugh.

"Why do we have cowboy hats?" Kurt looked at the couple "Guys?"

"Okay" Will sighed sitting up "While we were there, Sonny had a surprise for me"

"Which was?" Finn asked.

"A huge chunk of land" Sonny smiled sitting up "Which we're going to built a ranch with a vets and training school"

"I know where this is going" Blaine looked at his cousin "You're moving to Vancouver?"

"Yes" Sonny looked at him "It'll probably be another year by the time everything is built and we'll have to buy animals"

"Over that time one or both of us won't be here as we'll have to follow the progress of the building" Will nodded.

"I'm happy for you guys" Rachel smiled "Neither of you are happy here and we could tell you was at home when we went to Italy and the ranch"

Kurt grabbed his glass and smiled "To New Beginnings"

"New Beginnings!" They cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Months Later~<strong>

"I can't believe you made me come here" Sonny whined as they walked through the airport.

"I want to see where you grew up and see your parents again" Will smiled "Its only for a few days and then we'll be going to my parents"

"At least I get to see Rocky again" Sonny smiled walking out of the airport and opened the door or the cab "After you"

"Thank you" Will chuckled and climbed in.

Sonny climbed in "I still think this is a bad idea"

"Shh" Will hit him on his leg.

The cab driver turned around shocked "Kiriakis! I can't believe it's you!"

Sonny looked up and grinned "Kev, how you doing?"

"Good, still single and playing the field" Kev grinned "Who's this?"

"Oh, Kev this is my husband Will" Sonny smiled "Will this is an old college friend Kevin"

"Husband, huh?" Kevin smirked and drove off "The tiger has been tamed"

Sonny rolled his eyes "I wasn't as bad as you, different girl every night and its probably the same now"

"No, every girl in this town hates me" Kevin sighed "Where we heading?"

"My parents place" Sonny smiled "I'm not surprised about the girls hating you, they hate me too because of you"

Will looked at him "What did you do?"

"Sticking up for this guy when he was very drunk" Sonny chuckled.

"Yeah, he kept me out of trouble and was a good wing-man" Kev grinned "How's your little cousin?"

"Blaine is married and has a little girl" Will smiled looking out of the window and gasped when the cab stopped "This is"

"Where I grew up" Sonny chuckled handed over the money and got out "Don't say no Kev"

"Thanks Sonny" Kev smiled winding the window down "Enjoy your stay and contact me when you need a ride back"

"See you later" Sonny waved as the taxi drove off "Shall we go to hell?"

Will groaned walking up the pathway "Would you stop it, you're turning into a diva"

"Hey" Sonny glared at him "I am not a diva"

"Acting like one" Will smirked and rang the doorbell.

"You don't have to do that"

"They don't know we're coming" Will looked at him and took his hand "Its only for a couple of days"

"Thank god" Sonny sighed as the door opened.

"Oh my goodness!" Adrienne smiled big and hugged her son.

"Hey ma" Sonny smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" She looked at the couple.

"We need to tell you and Justin something" Will smiled.

"Come in" She smiled opening the door for the boys "Justin! Come and see who's here"

"I'm a bit busy Ads" Justin walked out of his office and looked up "Boys? What are you you two doing here?"

"They've got something to tell us" Adrienne nodded.

"And it's important" Sonny spoke up.

* * *

><p>"So how was the honeymoon?" Adrienne looked at them as they settled in the family room.<p>

"It was perfect" Will smiled "We didn't want to leave"

"What's this big news?" Justin asked.

"Well dad, your dream of me becoming a vet is coming true" Sonny smiled.

"You're taking that job?" Justin looked at him shocked.

"We're moving to Vancouver and opening up our own ranch with a vets and training school" Will smiled.

"When did this get decided?" Adrienne asked.

"While we was on our honeymoon" Sonny nodded "My wedding present to Will was land"

"How can you afford this?" Justin looked at him.

"The money that Nonna gave me every year since I was 18, I've not touched it except for going to vet school" Sonny looked at him "I knew you wouldn't accept this"

"You're right, I don't" Justin shaked his head "You're throwing your life away over some dream that won't come true"

"Justin" Adrienne looked at him shocked.

"Ma it's fine" Sonny glared at his dad "I'm gonna prove you wrong, a year from now our businesses will be up and running without your help" He stood up and walked out.

"I'll go and find him" Adrienne got up and walked out.

Will looked at his father-in-law and sighed "Mr Kiriakis, your son has done this so you would be proud of him for starting his dream job"

"You're going along with this?"

"I stick by my husband and I think it's perfect for us, I'm trained to teach anyone to ride horses" Will smiled.

"I think you're both idiots" Justin stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~New York~<strong>

"Zara!" Blaine groaned walking quickly through the apartment "C'mon baby girl, we're gonna be late"

"I'm not a baby daddy!" Zara crossed her arms pouting.

He smiled walking over and scooped her up "You're right, you're my Princess Zara" He kissed her cheek.

"Do I have to go dancing?" She looked at her dad.

"Do you want to go?"

She shaked her head "Piano" She pointed to the grand piano in the corner of the room.

"That's one thing we don't have to pay for" he chuckled walking over and sat on the bench.

Zara climbed over and sat next to him then started pressing the keys.

Blaine chuckled pulling out his phone and texted his husband.

_Not going dance class, free piano lessons from her daddy :) xxx_

**Whatever she wants I'm happy :) love you both xxx**

_We love you too Papa xxx_

"Try this" He smiled and played a tune.

"Twinkle twinkle little star!" Zara grinned copying her dad.

"Perfect" He kissed her head as his phone rang then picked it and answered it smiling "Hey Ma"

_"Hey, who's playing that song?" Kate asked._

"Zara, she's picked it up quickly" He smiled.

_"Natural like her daddy"_

"Everything okay?"

_"Have you spoken to your cousins?"_

"Not since they left for Auntie Adi and Uncle Justin's" He started "Why?"

_"Adi phoned me saying Sonny and my dumbass of brother had a big fight about him moving to build his own ranch"_

"Sonny knew that would happen, he didn't want to go" Blaine sighed.

_"You knew and didn't tell me"_

"Erm"

_"Blaine Devon Anderson!"_

"Sonny told me not to say anything coz he was gonna tell you himself"

_"I'll let you off" She giggled "Sami called me and said they are staying there for awhile, something to do with Rocky"_

"Thanks for letting me and we won't bother them until they contact us"

_"Thanks sweetie, now let me talk to my favourite granddaughter"_

Blaine chuckled and passed the phone over "Nana"

Zara grinned taking the phone "Nana!"

* * *

><p><strong>~4 days later~<strong>

Sami walked over and stood next to her son "How's he doing?"

"Not good" Will sighed watching his husband disappear into the barn "Hopefully Rocky will help him"

"Rocky has been a challenge for us, your dad filled Sonny in on it" She nodded and looked at him "So starting your own training school"

"Yeah, we've decided to name the whole ranch after Parker" Will smiled a little "Parkland"

"I think that's very sweet of you both" She smiled and took his hand "Come here" She walked over and sat at the table.

Will sat down "What's going on?"

"Me and your dad have been talking" She looked at him "We think that Rocky should go to your ranch"

"Really?" He looked at her shocked.

"He's Sonny's horse and no one else can ride him"

"We'll pay for him"

"Don't even think of it" She pointed at him "it's a late wedding present for Sonny"

"He'll be so happy" He smiled "Thanks ma"

"You're welcome" She looked around and back at her son "What was it like at the in-laws?"

"Horrible, his dad hated everything and me" He sighed "Adrienne loved everything about it, she can't wait to help out"

"Neither can we and if Skye goes missing we'll know where she is"

He chuckled "I'll be sending her straight back"

* * *

><p>"Need a hand?" Sonny looked up to see his sister-in-law.<p>

"I'm good" Sonny glared at his horse as tried to get him out of his stall "Rocky, come on boy"

Skyler walked over and let out her hand "What's this boy?" She smiled as the horse walked out of his stall "Good boy" She gave him the treat.

"Thanks Skye" He smiled a little as he walked out of the barn and into the round pen.

She closed the gate "What you gonna do?"

"Start from the very beginning" He took off the bridle " Can you grab the robe?"

"Sure" she disappeared into the barn.

He looked at his horse and ran his hand down his coat "What's going on boy?" His chuckled as the horse grunts "I take it you're being grumpy"

"There you go" Skye smiled putting the robe on the fence "What did you mean by from the beginning?"

"I'm gonna start Rocky's training all over again"

She climbed up the fence and sat on the top "I've never seen this happen"

He walked over and grabbed the robe "Well watch and be amazed sis" He grinned walking into the middle of the pen and started the training.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to continue?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
